It is known for vehicles equipped with vision-based sensors to have a field of view in which objects are detected. In some instances, systems employing vision-based sensors do not have sufficient time to detect an object that has recently entered into the vehicle's field of view, identify the object and provide an opportunity for the vehicle or the vehicle's driver to react to the presence of the object. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system in which a vehicle or driver thereof is provided sufficient time to respond to an object recently detected by the vision-based sensors.